


Buck in little space

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck needs to heal, Eddie is Buck’s care giver, Gen, Little Space, Non-Sexual Age Play, buck in little space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Buck has had a traumatic few years so Dr.Copeland suggested that Buck tries little space when he picks someone he trusts to help him and take care of him when he’s in little space.The only ones who know areBobbyAthenaMaddie
Comments: 36
Kudos: 65





	1. Little space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck asked Eddie If he wanted to be his Care giver when Buck is in little space.
> 
> Buck and Eddie try to get Buck into his head space one night after work while Chris was at his tia’s house.

Buck asked Eddie a question “you don’t have to if you don’t want to I can ask Bobby and Athena.” Buck told Eddie who looked at Buck “you want me to be your caregiver?” Eddie asked Buck who looked shy when he smiled “if it will help you then I’ll be happy to help you out, you're my best friend and I know that the last few years hasn’t been so good for you.” Eddie told Buck who smiled and hugged Eddie “we have some research to do about little space so we can make some rules and what you need.” Eddie told Buck who nodded his head. 

After work Eddie and Buck did some research about little space and caregiver “how young do you think you will be?” Eddie asked Buck “I don’t know maybe youngest 2 oldest 5.” Buck told Eddie who said ok when they did some more research and found some things. 

Few days later.

Today was the day that Eddie and Buck were going to try Buck regressing into his little space while Chris is sleeping over at his tia’s house. 

Buck and Eddie had a hard day at work so it should be easy for Buck to regress as Eddie grabbed a few things from the store when he claimed they were for Nia. 

Eddie gave Buck a sippy cup and a stuffed monkey when Buck smiled and lied down on the couch with his head in Eddie’s lap when they watched some cartoons which helped a little bit “how are you feeling?” Eddie asked Buck “I don’t know if it will work.” Buck told Eddie “it will Buck, this will help you heal from your childhood.” Eddie told Buck who said ok before he looked at the TV. 

Half an hour later! 

Eddie looked down at Buck when he looked more at ease “Buck?” Eddie asked when Buck smiled “hey buddy how are you doing?” Eddie asked Buck who smiled “how old are you buddy?” Eddie asked “I’m 4.” Buck told Eddie who smiled “wow that’s so big, what’s your name?” Eddie asked Buck “Evan, but I don’t like that name so call me Bucky.” Buck told Eddie who said ok when he was glad that he was here to help Buck when he regressed into his head space. 

Buck and Eddie watched more cartoons when Buck looked more at ease then when they got to work “Bucky, do you want to get ready for bed then we can go watch a movie before bed?” Eddie asked Buck who said ok when he got up and held his stuffed animal and cup before they headed to Eddie’s room where Eddie had some PJ’s set out for little Buck that he knew older Buck would never wear “ok buddy do you want to wear the dog onesie or the race car PJ’s?” Eddie asked little Buck who picked the race car PJ’s so Eddie helped Buck get changed into the PJ’s before they got in bed and Eddie turned on Disney plus when Buck picked Toy Story and smiled when Eddie loved to watch Buck just seemed more relaxed then the last few months. 

Buck went to sleep when Eddie smiles at Buck as he knew in the morning Buck could wake up in big space but Eddie was looking forward to little space Buck when Buck needed a lot of help healing from his childhood and all the trauma he’s endured.


	2. Little space at work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Buck were at work when Buck dropped into his head space which Eddie helped Buck when Bobby finds out so he helps as much as he can. 
> 
> Buck and Eddie sit down and make rules and discipline for Bucky before they go shopping.

Buck and Eddie was at work when they came back from a very bad call when they lost someone which made Buck upset so he and Eddie went to a Bunk room when Buck was on the edge of his head space so Eddie lied down and held Buck in his arms when he rubbed his back.

“Shh, it’s ok buddy.” Eddie told Buck who looked at Eddie “it was so sad!” Buck told Eddie when he knew that Buck was in his head space “I know Bucky.” Eddie told Buck when he kissed his head and got Buck to take a nap so he could go talk to Bobby and explain what is going on with Buck. 

Bobby was in his office when he heard a knock on the door so he looked up and saw Eddie so he waved Eddie to come in “hey Eddie what can I do for you?” Bobby asked as Eddie sat down “We all know that Buck has had a hard childhood and the last few years hasn’t been so great for Buck.” Eddie started when Bobby nodded his head waiting for Eddie to continue. 

“Buck’s therapist suggested that Buck tried little space to help Buck heal from his trauma and childhood so a few weeks ago Buck came up to me and asked if I wanted to be his caregiver when he’s in his little space.” Eddie told Bobby. 

“What do you need?” Bobby asked when he wanted to help with anything that they needed if Buck was in his head space.

“Buck is taking a nap right now, that last call kinda made Buck go into his head space.” Eddie told Bobby “do you have everything you guys need?” Bobby asked Eddie “everything is at home.” Eddie told Bobby “what do you need? There is a CVS around the corner if you need to go get Buck some comfort items.” Bobby told Eddie.

“How do you know about little space and caregivers?” Eddie asked Bobby “I knew a few people who do it for healing, just like you and Buck and I’m proud that you are willing to help Buck out.” Bobby told Eddie who said thank you. 

Eddie ran to the store and got Buck his cups and a stuffed animal to keep at the station in the bunk room that Bobby specially said that they could use when Buck is on a shift and needs some space away from everyone. 

Eddie got back from the store when he saw Buck sitting on the couch with Bobby next to him as Eddie smiled.

“Hey Eddie, Buck just woke up.” Bobby said as Eddie sat next to Buck “hey buddy how are you doing?” Eddie asked when he didn’t know which Buck he was going to talk to “I’m ok, just tired.” Buck said when he looked at Eddie “how do you feel?” Eddie asked when Buck seemed big at the moment.

“Papa?”Buck asked when Eddie looked at Buck “how old are you?” Eddie asked Buck who held out a hand “do you want a snack?” Eddie asked when Buck said sure so Eddie got Buck a snack and a drink in an older kids sippy cup and gave it to Bucky.

“Thank you papa!” Bucky told Eddie who smiled when it was nice to see Buck so relaxed at the moment but Eddie was very scared of if Buck slips while they are out on a call. 

Rules and discipline. 

After work Eddie took Buck home who seemed to be in his big head space when they had dinner and talked about rules and punishments when Eddie came up with timeouts if Buck is not behaving himself “what do you think? Warnings and timeouts?” Eddie asked Buck who said sure “I trust you Eddie I know that you would never hurt me if I’m in my head space.” Buck told Eddie.

Rules

Bucky needs to eat three times a day 

Bucky needs to use nice words while talking to papa.

Bucky needs to listen to papa when he’s told to do something.

Bucky needs to pick up his toys after he’s done playing with them. 

Bucky needs to try to take a nap once a day. 

No hitting, kicking, punching or yelling.

Shopping for Bucky! 

Chris was sleeping over at his friends house so Eddie decided to take Buck to get some toys to keep when Buck is in his little space as Eddie kept a budget in mind as he knew that Buck would buy some toys for himself. 

Eddie found a shop that sells outfits for Buck to wear when he’s in his little space as Eddie knew that Buck could slip for longer periods of time but for now it’s smaller periods so Eddie wanted to be prepared for when Bucky comes out for hours. 

Buck and Eddie went to Target when Buck bought some toys that he liked as Bucky came out a little bit while shopping.

Eddie took Buck’s hand and let Buck know that he’s safe and can slip if needed but Buck wasn’t comfortable with slipping while in public so Buck did his best to push Bucky back into his head “I’m sorry Eddie I can’t let Bucky come out while we’re here.” Buck told Eddie “hey it’s ok, I understand Buck, you are doing so good!” Eddie told Buck who smiled when he realized that Buck needed praise from time to time no matter what head space he’s in. 

Buck got enough toys that Bucky would like to play with when Eddie bought Bucky more sippy cups, and a water bottle that Bucky picked out as it has a fire truck on it which made Bucky smile.

“Do you want to get anything else?” Eddie asked when Buck said he’s good so they checked out in the self checkout and headed back to the house when Eddie unpacked all the cups while Buck unpacked the toys and placed them in a storage box till Eddie can get a toy holder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m always open for suggestions. Thank you for reading!


	3. Bucky comes out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Buckley parents are back for the baby shower when Buck is struggling with his head space. 
> 
> Buck tells his family.
> 
> Eddie helps Buck get into his head space when they get home from the party.

Buck was scared when his parents were coming back for the baby shower in a few days when Maddie talked to Buck about it “Maddie they don’t treat me right.” Buck told Maddie “I know Buck, they will only be here for a few days.” Maddie told Buck who said ok when Buck didn’t look as eased as he wanted to be. 

Eddie watched Buck when he didn’t look right. “Buck seems like he’s having a hard time between his spaces.” Bobby told Eddie “I know I’m worried that he’ll break without me being there.” Eddie told Bobby “you're his caregiver so why don’t you take Buck to his bunk room and see if he wanted you to know.” Bobby told Eddie who nodded his head. 

Eddie took Buck to the bunk room that was set aside for Bucky “hey Bucky, why don’t you lie down and I’ll get you something to drink and your stuffed animal.” Eddie told Bucky who looked at Eddie.

“Ok papa.” Buck told Eddie when Bucky lied down on the bed as Eddie made a quick sippy cup with juice before he gave it to Bucky who took a drink as Eddie cuddled with Bucky “my mommy and daddy are coming for Maddie’s party.” Bucky told Eddie “how does that make you feel?” Eddie asked Bucky who could answer questions in his head space “sad.” Bucky said when he looked at Eddie “I know buddy, I know how your parents make you feel.” Eddie told Bucky “I don’t like them.” Bucky told Eddie “neither do I.” Eddie told Bucky. 

2 hours later 

Buck woke up from his nap when he looked around and saw his stuffed animal and cup “Ed’s?” Buck asked when Eddie smiled at Buck “hey how are you doing?” Eddie asked Buck “good, how long was Bucky out for?” Buck asked Eddie “just a few hours, he took a nap and told me that he’s scared of your parents coming for the baby shower.” Eddie told Buck.

“I didn’t want to tell you.” Buck told Eddie “no matter what head space you are in I don’t care, you are my best friend no matter what.” Eddie told Buck “even when Bucky gets so upset and misbehaves that you have to punish him?” Buck asked Eddie “yes, I don’t mind if Buck or Bucky had a hard day and they just need some cuddles or to go in timeout till they are better.” Eddie told Buck who smiled as he said ok. 

Few days later 

The 118 and family are at the baby shower enjoying themselves while Buck is playing with the kids and smiling when the parents look at them.

“Evan is just so discusting, who lets their child play with a grown man?” Mrs.Buckley asked “Uncle Buck is who is playing with our kids. Uncle Buck had been the light in our kids lives since he joined the 118.” Hen told the Buckley parents who looked at Hen and the rest of the parents.

“You all don’t mind our grown son is playing with the kids?” Mrs.Buckley asked “one he’s not your son, two he’s more of Bobby’s son since you two dropped the ball on Buck, three we don’t mind because our kids love Buck.” Athena told the Buckley parents. 

Buck looked over at the adults when he was pushing Bucky away so he didn’t come out when they were at the party “Buck?” Chris asked when Buck smiled at Chris “yeah buddy?” Buck asked “are you ok?” Denny asked “yeah I’m fine.” Buck told the kids when Nia was sitting in Buck’s lap “I’m great you guys.” Buck told the kids when he kept Bucky inside. 

During the gift giving Buck was sitting next to Eddie who looked at Buck “you good?” Eddie asked when Buck said yes “if you are not good, you can slip.” Eddie told Buck “I don’t want to slip around my parents they won’t understand.” Buck told Eddie who nodded his head when he kissed the top of Buck’s head when everyone smiled at them.

“That’s discussing.” Mrs.Buckley told the group “mom! Eddie and Buck are super close, they are brothers! Danile would love to see Buck happy with people who care about him!” Maddie told her parents when the 118 looked proud of Maddie.

Buck looked shy “Mads, I don’t want you to hurt your relationship with mom and dad.” Buck told Maddie “it’s hurt the moment that they were giving you dirty looks from playing with the kids.” Maddie told Buck. 

Buck and Eddie stayed on the couch when everyone was leaving as Chim helped Maddie get all the presents into the car while the Buckley parents were gone after the presents were open. 

Bobby watched Buck and Eddie when Bobby smiled “Buck seems like he’s fighting something.” Athena told Bobby who looked at the boys “I want to tell you but the only reason I know is because Eddie told me while at work.” Bobby told Athena.

“Is it something that could harm Buck?” Athena asked Bobby “no it’s the opposite, it’s something to help Buck.” Bobby told Athena “if it can help our boy then I’m all for it.” Athena told Bobby who smiled “same, if Buck trusts you then he can tell you what they do.” Bobby told Athena. 

Buck looked at Eddie “I should tell everyone, I don’t want to slip while around everyone.” Buck told Eddie “if you want I’m all for it.” Eddie told Buck “what if they make fun of me?” Buck asked Eddie “they won’t, we’re family.” Eddie told Buck who said ok. 

Buck tells his family. 

After the party when everyone was about to leave Buck asked the family if he could tell them something. 

“What do you want to tell us?” Athena asked Buck who looked at Eddie who took Buck’s hand “it’s ok you can trust them.” Eddie told Buck.

“Sometimes I slip into a headspace of a little kid to help me heal from my past trauma and childhood, Eddie is my caregiver.” Buck said when everyone looked at Buck while it was a dead silence for a while.

“I knew this was a bad idea!” Buck told Eddie “hey, Evan we don’t think this is a bad idea, I think this is a great idea.” Maddie told Buck when she smiled at her little brother “you.... you don’t think it’s weird?” Buck asked “no baby, this can help you get the healing you need then we’re proud of you.” Athena told Buck who smiled. 

Chris spent the night at Bobby and Athena’s house with Denny and Henry.

Eddie took Buck home “do you want to slip when we get home?” Eddie asked Buck who looked at Eddie “it’s been a long day and I’m tired of hiding Bucky, it’s more stressful to hide him then not to hide him.” Buck told Eddie “I know Buck, you did so good at the party today in front of your parents, I’m proud of you.” Eddie said with a smile. 

Eddie got Bucky’s sippy cup and stuffed monkey out of the closet before he helped Buck get into his head space when they watched some cartoons while Buck drank from his cup and cuddled with his bear. 

Bucky looked at his papa when he looked tired “papa?” Buck asked when he looked at Eddie “hey buddy are you tired?” Eddie asked Bucky “yeah, I’m so tired.” Bucky told papa when Eddie said ok as he took Bucky to the bedroom and got Bucky changed into his PJ’s with dinosaurs on them.

“Do you want to get in bed or cuddle on the couch?” Eddie asked Bucky “bed.” Bucky told Eddie who said ok when he got Bucky in bed and turned the TV on before Eddie went to the living room and got Bucky’s monkey and a sippy cup of water. 

Bucky and Eddie cuddled for a while when Bucky was fighting sleep which Eddie knew wasn’t good for any child no matter what age “Bucky, are you tired?” Eddie asked Bucky “no sleepy.” Bucky told Eddie while rubbing his eyes “do you want me to run your back? It might help.” Eddie told Bucky who cuddled into Eddie’s arms so Eddie started rubbing Bucky’s back.

It was past midnight when Bucky finally went to sleep as it was way past Bucky’s bedtime when Eddie did his best to get Bucky to sleep by 10:30 “night buddy I’ll see you in the morning.” Eddie said when he dropped a kiss on Bucky’s head.


	4. Chris and Bucky’s play date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hard day at work Eddie introduced Chris to Bucky when Bucky and Chris had a play date.

Buck and Eddie had a long day at work when they had call after call and all Buck wanted to do was slip into his head space but Chris was home tonight and Buck didn’t want to scare Chris.

“Ed?” Buck asked on the way home “yeah bud?” Eddie asked “I’m scared.” Buck told Eddie “about what?” Eddie asked.

“Chris is home and all I want to do is slip.” Buck told Eddie who nodded his head “Chris will understand.” Eddie told Buck “what if he doesn’t understand he’s just a kid.” Buck told Eddie.

“I’ll tell him why don’t you go to my room and I’ll talk to Chris then I’ll come and get you.” Eddie told Buck who said ok “before you fully slip why don’t you move in with us, just in case Bucky comes out and you are home alone.” Eddie told Buck who said ok “I practically live at your house anyway.” Buck told Eddie who smiled. 

Buck went to the bedroom while Eddie smiled at Chris as he talked to Carla when she smiled and said goodnight to Chris and Eddie. 

“Hey buddy, why don’t we sit on the couch daddy has to talk to you about something.” Eddie told Chris “am I in trouble?” Chris asked Eddie “no buddy you are not in trouble, daddy just had to tell you something about Buck.” Eddie said. 

Chris looked at Eddie “what about Buck? Is he hurt again!” Chris asked “no buddy, Buck is fine he’s not hurt. You know how daddy told you that Buck’s parents were not nice to him?” Eddie asked Chris who said yes.

“We’ll Buck is hurt from his parents and with that hurt comes healing so daddy is helping Buck heal by having Buck go into something called a head space when he turns into a little boy who is around 2-5 years old.” Eddie told Chris who nodded his head. 

“Daddy is what is called a caregiver who helped Buck when he feels this way so I can make sure that Buck is feeling safe and is safe.” Eddie told Chris. 

Chris looked at Eddie “so daddy is helping Buck heal?” Chris asked when Eddie said yes “ok, is Buck home? I haven’t seen him and he always gives me a hug when he’s home.” Chris told Eddie who smiled at his son.

“He’s in daddy’s room. I’ll go get him.” Eddie told Chris who said ok when Eddie turns on the tv to some cartoons. 

Eddie helped Buck get into his head space when Bucky felt like he was 4 years old tonight.

Eddie helped Bucky get changed into a pair of PJ’s with dogs on them before they headed to the living room where Chris was watching TV and smiled at Bucky.

“Chris is this Bucky, do you want to play with him and Bucky’s toys?” Eddie asked Chris who said sure when they played while Eddie made Bucky his juice cup and handed it over to Bucky who said thank you which made Eddie smile watching his boys play together so nicely. 

After a while it was time to get Chris to go to bed when Bucky was sad that Chris couldn’t play anymore “it’s ok buddy Chris will be here in the morning.” Eddie told Bucky who said ok while wiping his eyes. 

Chris gave Bucky a hug goodnight while Eddie put on something that Bucky would like to watch just till Eddie gets back from putting Chris to bed. 

Eddie talked to Chris about Bucky “I like Bucky, he seems like he needs a lot of help so we can help him daddy.” Chris told Eddie who smiled.

“Did I tell you how awesome you are?” Eddie asked Chris who smiled “every day daddy.” Chris told Eddie who kissed his son’s head before he said goodnight to Chris. 

Bucky was sitting on the couch scared that papa wouldn’t come back so he held his monkey and cup super tight to his chest and breathing hard til he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Shh it’s ok buddy, papa is right here.” Eddie told Bucky who looked up with tears running down his face “I scared.” Bucky told Eddie “I’m so sorry buddy! I didn’t mean to make you scared papa was just putting Chris to bed.” Eddie told Bucky who curled into Eddie. 

After a while Eddie got Bucky to head to the bedroom when they go in bed and cuddled before Bucky feel asleep as tomorrow they will work on moving Buck into the spare bedroom for when he’s Buck and Bucky and Eddie can share a room just incase Bucky had nightmares so Eddie can be super close when Bucky needs comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter ideas: Bucky’s first timeout or 
> 
> Bobby and Athena babysit Bucky while Eddie works a graveyard shift.


	5. Bobby and Athena babysit Bucky!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie needs to work a graveyard shift but Buck is having a hard time lately so Eddie asked Bobby and Athena if they wanted to babysit Bucky.

Bobby is normally very good about keeping Buck and Eddie on the same schedule but Eddie needed to cover for someone so for the first time since Buck had gone into little space he’s not going to have Eddie with him “Eddie what do you mean you have to work tonight?” Buck asked Eddie “I’m sorry Buck but I had to switch shifts with Dylan.” Eddie told Buck who crossed his arms over his chest “I don’t like it.” Buck told Eddie “I know Buck.” Eddie said. 

Eddie packed a bag with everything that Bobby and Athena needed to take care of Bucky including PJ’s a few cups, Bucky’s stuffed monkey and some snacks along with toys “Buck is there anything else that you would need while I’m at work?” Eddie asked when Buck looked sad “what if I slip?” Buck asked Eddie “you will slip with people who care about you buddy. They love you. We all say that they are your parents.” Eddie told Buck who said ok as they headed out the door to Bobby and Athena’s house. 

Buck was silent the whole car ride over to Bobby and Athena’s house when Eddie knew why “I know that I’m normally home at night but you will have fun.” Eddie told Buck “is Harry home?” Buck asked “no Michel had Harry for the week so you're safe.” Eddie told Buck who said ok when they got to the house. 

Eddie helped Buck out of the car when he held the backpack that is holding all of Bucky’s things “come on buddy let’s go see Bobby and Athena.” Eddie said as Buck said ok when they headed to the door.

“Do you want to ring the doorbell?” Eddie asked Buck who said sure when he looked like he was going to cry “oh buddy it’s ok. I know that you’ll miss papa but tomorrow morning right after my shift I’ll come and get you and we can cuddle all day because you have the whole day off.” Eddie said as Bucky looked up “papa don’t leave!” Bucky told Eddie with tears in his eyes. 

Bobby answered the door when he saw Eddie hugging Bucky “he slipped right before we got here.” Eddie told Bobby who let them in as Eddie set Buck up on the couch with some cartoons while he talked to Bobby and Athena about Bucky’s night time routine.

“Only water before bed, no juice after 8. Try to get Bucky to bed by 10:30 at the latest and if you have any questions or need any help I can try to talk to Bucky.” Eddie told the parents who looked at Eddie.

“Bucky will be fine Eddie. He may seem sad now but once he sees how much fun we’ll have with him he’ll be fine.” Athena told Eddie who said ok as he said goodbye to Bucky “love you be good for auntie Athena and uncle Bobby.” Eddie told Bucky who said ok when he hugged Eddie. 

After Eddie left Bobby looked in the backpack and took the clothes to the spare bedroom while Athena made Buck a sippy cup and brought his monkey over as Bucky said thank you while he watched TV. 

After about a half an hour of TV to help Bucky calm down Bobby and Athena got a few toys out from the backpack as Bucky smiled and played when he seemed happy and showed the toys off as his favorite toy is his fire truck.

“It’s like the 118!” Bucky told Bobby and Athena who smiled at Bucky “yeah? Who’s your favorite firefighter?” Bobby asked “Uncle Bobby!” Bucky told the couple who smiled as they played some more.

“Bucky are you hungry baby?” Athena asked when she was going to make Bucky a snack before bed “yes please, papa said it’s nice to use your managers when someone gets you something.” Bucky told Bobby and Athena who smiled.

“That’s right baby.” Athena told Bucky “how old are you buddy!” Bobby asked Bucky who held 4 fingers out “what a nice big boy you are!” Bobby said as Bucky smiled while he took his snack and sat on the couch “hey Bucky after your snack we should clean up before we get ready for bed.” Bobby told Bucky who looked at Bobby “ok. Papa helps me clean up my toys.” Bucky said as he ate his snack and drank his juice. 

After snack time Bucky helped Bobby clean up his toys while Athena got Bucky’s PJ’s out and his toothbrush “are you ready to get ready for bed?” Bobby asked when Bucky said ok as he looked at the clock when it was 9:30 so he had an hour of cuddles before he had to go to bed.

“Can we call papa?” Bucky asked when Bobby and Athena said sure when Bucky smiled at his PJ’s when they were his favorite ones with dragons on them along with a new friend, a stuffed dragon which made Bucky smile as papa must have slipped it into his bag while he was packing it up. 

“Come on buddy arms up.” Bobby said as he helped Bucky get changed for bed as Bobby pulled the covers back “why don’t you go brush your teeth then when you come back we can read a story and call papa before you go to bed.” Bobby said as Bucky said ok when he went to the potty and brushed his teeth before he went to the spare bedroom and smiled as Bobby was waiting for him. 

Bucky cuddled into Bobby who read a story while Bucky felt tired from his long day “the end.” Bobby said as he looked down at Bucky who was half asleep “hey do you want to call papa?” Bobby asked when Bucky nodded his head so Bobby called Eddie who answered and talked to Bucky a little bit before Bucky fell asleep “night Bucky, papa love you and will see you in the morning.” Eddie told Bucky when Bobby smiled and kissed Bucky’s head. 

Bobby and Athena checked on Bucky before they went to bed as Bucky was still asleep holding his monkey and dragon stuffed animal “night baby.” Athena said as she dropped a kiss on Bucky’s head before she headed out. 

Bucky slept all night long without any nightmares as big Buck knew this house so Bucky felt comfortable enough to spend the night. 

Eddie came over after his shift and saw Buck and Bobby making breakfast “hey Eddie!” Buck said as Eddie smiled “how was your sleepover?” Eddie asked “Bucky had a goodnight of sleep and he can’t wait to go home and cuddle with his papa.” Buck told Eddie. 

“That's good, I was a little bit worried when I left Bucky but Bobby and Athena seem to have it covered.” Eddie said as he smiled at Bobby and Athena. 

“Anytime you need us to babysit Bucky and we’re not busy we will. We love babysitting Bucky. He was so good tonight and helped me clean up his toys before bed.” Bobby told Eddie who smiled.

“Yeah we’re working on a sticker chart for Bucky and if he gets 10 stickers we get to go to the toy store and get a special gift for being so good.” Eddie said as Buck smiled “I only have 5 stickers so far.” Bucky said when he wanted more “you just earned 2 more for being good for Bobby and Athena and helping clean up your toys before bed.” Eddie told Bucky who smiled. 

After breakfast Eddie and Bucky helped pack up the backpack before heading back to the house when they just watched TV all day and cuddled when Bucky did miss his papa but it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.


	6. Bucky has a accident!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky had an accident so Eddie helped Bucky. In the morning Buck and Eddie have a talk when Buck realizes he slipped in the middle of the night.

Buck and Eddie were watching a movie after a very long shift when Buck was tired and half asleep.

“Hey do you want to go to bed?” Eddie asked Buck who said no “ok it might help you if we go upstairs and get ready for bed, we did have a very long shift today filled with a lot of difficulty calls.” Eddie told Buck who looked at Eddie and said ok .

Eddie stopped the movie before Buck and Eddie headed upstairs to the bedroom where Eddie helped Buck get changed into a pair of PJ’s. 

Buck was asleep when Eddie smiled at Buck who seemed so much more relaxed till Eddie felt something wet in the bed.

Bucky wet the bed so Eddie careful got up and grabbed an extra pair or PJ’s placed them in the bathroom before he started the bath so he can help Bucky cleaned up as Eddie hoped that Bucky didn’t wake up and felt the wetness before Eddie could get back to the bedroom.

“Papa!” Bucky said while Eddie walked into the bedroom “hey bud.” Eddie told Bucky who looked like he was crying “my pants are wet!” Bucky told Eddie “I know honey but papa has a nice bath going so I can help you clean up before we get you in new PJ’s.” Eddie told Bucky who said ok.

Eddie helped Buck out of bed and into the bathroom “do you need help taking your clothes off?” Eddie asked Bucky who said yes so Eddie did his best to help Bucky get undressed while still keeping Bucky’s privacy so Big Buck wouldn’t be embarrassed when he found out about wetting the bed. 

After Eddie helped Bucky get cleaned Eddie left Bucky in the bathtub with some toys long enough that Eddie can change the sheets before Eddie helped Bucky get dried off and changed into his new PJ’s with robots on them .

Eddie helped Buck into bed when Eddie handed Bucky his stuffed monkey and cuddled with Bucky who looked sad.

“I wet my pants.” Bucky told Eddie who held Bucky closer and kissed his head “I know buddy, but papa was here to help you.” Eddie told Bucky who didn’t say anything.

“Papa will be right back.” Eddie told Bucky who said no when he wanted his papa “stay papa!” Bucky told Eddie with tears running down his face .

“Do you want to come with papa?” Eddie asked Bucky who said yes so Eddie helped Bucky out of the bed when they headed to the kitchen. 

Eddie was glad that he lifted weights because Bucky was super clingy and wanted Eddie to hold him so Eddie did his best to hold Bucky and the water sippy cup and bring Bucky upstairs to the bedroom when Eddie placed Bucky in bed and covers him with the blanket before Eddie got into bed and cuddled with Bucky while Bucky drank from his cup. 

Bucky fell asleep when Eddie took the cup and placed it on the nightstand before Eddie fell asleep with Bucky in his arms who was still super clingy. 

The next morning! 

Buck woke up as he looked at Eddie who was still asleep “Ed’s?” Buck said as Eddie opened his eyes.

“Hey how are you doing?” Eddie asked Buck “good what happened last night? Why am I wearing my Bucky clothes?” Buck asked.

“You slipped in the middle of the night after you had an accident so I gave you a bath and changed you into a pair of PJ’s.” Eddie told Buck who looked embarrassed that he had an accident in his head space.

“I’m sorry Eddie, you shouldn’t have to deal with me anymore.” Buck told Eddie “this is what I signed up for when you asked me to help you if you slipped into your little space.” Eddie told Buck.

“You sure? I can have Bobby and Athena or Maddie helped me if you don’t want to do it anymore?” Buck asked Eddie.

“I’m sure, but we should talk about what we should do if you have an accident.” Eddie told Buck “I promise it’s a one time thing I should have gone to the bathroom before I fell asleep.” Buck told Eddie.

“Even if you think it’s a one time thing then we should still make a plan because big Buck and Bucky are two different people with two different head spaces.” Eddie told Buck.

“I don’t want to wear any diapers or pull-ups.” Buck told Eddie “I never suggested that you should Buck, I don’t want to do anything to make you uncomfortable.” Eddie told Buck who said ok.

“How bad was I last night?” Buck asked “not too bad, just embarrassed that you wet the bed then you were clingy after your bath but after we got you a sippy cup with water you were better and fell back asleep.” Eddie told Buck who said ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Renee Montes for this idea!


	7. Bucky’s first timeout.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky refuses to wear a diaper to nap time so Eddie has to place Bucky in timeout.

Buck and Eddie had the weekend off so while Chris was at his tia’s house Buck and Eddie decided to try to get as much Bucky and papa time in. 

Eddie and Bucky were watching cartoons when Bucky smiled as he loved cuddling with his papa who was playing with Bucky’s hair as it was almost nap time for Bucky which had been a challenge the last few time that Buck had slipped into his head space.

“Come on buddy let’s go get you ready for nap time.” Eddie told Bucky who looked sad “I don’t want to take a nap, I’m not even that tired.” Bucky told papa who looked at Bucky.

“I know but it’s one of our rules that you have to try to take a nap.” Eddie told Bucky who looked like he was going to cry “I’ll be good!” Bucky told papa who looked at Bucky “this is why you need to take a nap buddy because you are tired.” Papa told Bucky. 

After Eddie got Bucky upstairs to the bedroom Eddie helped Bucky get ready for a nap which includes taking Bucky’s jeans off and leaving his shirt on.

“Come on let’s get you in a diaper, we had a few close calls of you almost wetting your pants during your naps.” Eddie told Bucky who said no.

“Bucky come on please be good for papa.” Eddie said while Bucky said no while crossing his arms “do you need to go sit in timeout till we can talk to papa in a nice way?” Eddie asked Bucky who said no when he looked mad.

“I’m a big boy, I don’t need a diaper!” Bucky told papa who looked at Bucky “I think that you do need to wear a diaper to nap time because I say so.” Papa told Bucky who said no. 

Eddie looked at Bucky who was normally very good when he was told to do something so Eddie looked at Bucky. 

“Evan if you can’t be nice to me then you are going to sit in timeout for not using nice words, not listening to me and saying no.” Eddie told Bucky who looked at Eddie. 

“Come on I gave you more than enough chances to be nice to me so you are going to go sit in timeout for 10 minutes.” Eddie told Bucky while Eddie led Bucky to the corner of the bedroom with Bucky sitting against the wall. 

“You sit here for 10 minutes then when the timer goes off I’m going to change you into a diaper before you take a nap.” Eddie told Bucky before Eddie set a timer for 10 minutes then left the bedroom. 

Bucky didn’t like timeouts when he looked around for papa or a stuffed animal while Bucky sucked his thumb as time felt like it was slowing down. 

Eddie felt bad for having to leave Bucky in the bedroom but Bucky wasn’t being good so Eddie knew the only way for Bucky to learn is to sit in timeout.

10 minutes later 

Eddie went to check on Bucky who looked sad “Bucky, if you can be good your time is up.” Eddie said as Bucky looked up and hugged Eddie.

“I’m sorry papa!” Bucky told Eddie who held Bucky in his lap “will you be good next time papa tells you to do something?” Eddie asked when Bucky nodded his head “will you use nice words?” Eddie asked when Bucky nodded his head “will you please wear a diaper for nap time so you don’t wet the bed?” Eddie asked when Bucky said ok.

Eddie helped Bucky get into a diaper before Eddie helped Bucky into bed and covered Bucky with the blanket before Eddie sat with Bucky and rubbed Bucky’s back till Bucky was asleep.

Eddie kissed the top of Bucky’s head before Eddie left the room and went to get the dishes done. 

90 minutes later 

Eddie went to check on Bucky who looked like he was awake “Eddie?” Buck asked “hey Buck how was your nap?” Eddie asked “good, I dreamt that I had to sit in timeout for not being good.” Buck told Eddie.

“Yeah Bucky was very tired and he was fighting me to wear a diaper for nap time.” Eddie told Buck who looked down at the diaper which was slightly damp.

“I guess he couldn’t hold it.” Buck told Eddie who smiled “do you want to take a shower then meet me in the kitchen for dinner?” Eddie asked when Buck said sure as he headed to the bathroom and got out of the diaper before Buck took a quick shower. 

Buck got changed into a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt before Buck headed to the kitchen where Eddie was finishing up dinner.

“How was your shower?” Eddie asked Buck “good, Bucky had a lot of bath toys in the shower so after dinner I’m going to put those away so no one gets hurt.” Buck told Eddie.

“Yeah Bucky has taken over the house which isn’t a bad thing it’s just I sometimes have a hard time cleaning up all the toys.” Eddie told Buck who said ok.

“Maybe you can have Bucky clean up a few of his toys if he’s in that older headspace.” Buck told Eddie who smiled.

“Maybe I will, Bucky liked to help when he can. He’s kinda like you when it comes to helping. Bucky also it’s a huge fan of disappointing his friends and papa.” Eddie told Buck.

“We both share that one.” Buck told Eddie “and you will both learn that you may do things that makes us upset but we’re never disappointed in you.” Eddie told Buck who said ok when Eddie served dinner “thank you!” Buck told Eddie who said your welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Luna_blue_of_zintowa for this chapter idea!


	8. Buck in mid space!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is having one of those days when he’s not quite Buck but also not Bucky when he feels big but also needs to be reminded of the little things that are so day to day care. 
> 
> Someone calls Buck a baby so Buck goes into his little space and Eddie has to console him.

Buck woke up feeling mid space when he didn’t feel like Buck but he also didn’t feel like Bucky “Eddie?” Buck asked when Eddie was making breakfast “yeah Buck?” Eddie asked “I can’t describe it but I feel like I’m in between my head spaces.” Buck told Eddie who looked up when they have never had Buck in mid space before.

“Do you feel like yourself?” Eddie asked when Buck said yes “but I also feel like I want to carry my stuffed teddy bear.” Buck told Eddie who shook his head “that’s fine Buck, do whatever you feel like you need to do to make yourself feel comfortable.” Eddie told Buck who said ok. 

Eddie and Buck got to work when Bobby smiled at the friends “hey how was your night?” Bobby asked when both Buck and Eddie said good before they went to change into their uniform before they went to the loft and hung out till they got a call. 

Buck was holding his stuffed monkey while sitting on the couch as Eddie smiled at Buck “is Buck ok?” Bobby asked “yeah he’s kinda in a middle space between his head spaces when he’s not really Bucky but he’s also not fully Buck.” Eddie told Bobby who said ok.

“If you need to use his bunk room you can.” Bobby told Eddie who said thank you as he watched Buck. 

Throughout the day Buck was battling his own head spaces when Eddie had to tell Buck several times to go to the bathroom when Buck looked like he was going to have an accident.

Buck got a little bit too fussy Eddie told Buck to go lie down in his bunk room to take a nap. 

One of the new firefighters saw this and decided to call Buck out on it “wow I didn’t know that we had babies that work in the fire station!” Buck looked up and started crying and ran to his bunk room when he sat against the wall.

“This is stupid! I knew this was stupid why did I ever think this was a good idea!” Bucky said to himself when he didn’t see or hear Eddie walk into the room and sat next to Bucky “shh it’s ok, don’t listen to him, he being mean to everyone and uncle Bobby is talking to him.” Eddie told Buck who cried into Eddie’s shirt.

“I don’t want to do this anymore!” Bucky told Eddie who hugged Bucky and rubbed his back “shh it’s ok Bucky, your ok. Do you want to take a nap with your monkey and cup?” Eddie asked Bucky who nodded his head. 

Eddie helped Bucky into the bed before Eddie covered Bucky with the blanket, handed Bucky’s monkey over and got a cup of water for Bucky before Eddie kissed Bucky’s head and sat with Bucky till he was asleep. 

Bobby waited for Eddie to come out of the Bunk room “how is Buck doing?” Bobby asked “not good, he is unsure about doing the whole little space thing anymore because of that ass.” Eddie told Bobby.

“I sent him home for being mean to Bucky, he’s had several other complaints against him from other people.” Bobby told Eddie “good! I want Buck and Bucky to be able to feel comfortable enough to help himself heal from his past trauma.” Eddie told Bobby “so do I. Trust me I think it’s a great idea that you are helping Buck.” Bobby told Eddie. 

Since it was a slow day Eddie stayed with Bucky for when he woke up as Buck looked at Eddie “hey buddy how are you feeling?” Eddie asked Buck.

“Tired.” Buck told Eddie “I know, are you in the right headspace to talk or do we need to wait till we get home to talk?” Eddie asked Buck.

“I can talk.” Buck told Eddie who said ok “I know that you are worried about how people would see you if you slip at work but I don’t want you to quit what you're doing because it’s helping you heal.” Eddie told Buck who looked at his hands.

“I know but what if someone says something again? I know I wasn’t in the right headspace.” Buck told Eddie.

“Then we’ll deal with it and so will Bobby he’s on our side when it comes to Bucky.” Eddie said with a smile when Buck smiled back.

“Do you still want to give up Bucky and just go back to Buck and Eddie not papa and Bucky?” Eddie asked Buck “no I like Bucky, he helps me heal.” Buck told Eddie who smiled “good because I don’t want to give up Bucky, he’s kinda a fun person to hangout with.” Eddie told Buck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Luna_blue_of_zintowa for this chapter idea!


	9. Bucky scraped his knee!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is cleaning up all the toys in the shower but slips and scrapes his knee and goes into his head space.

Buck is cleaning up the toys in the shower that Bucky left out the last time he took a bath. 

Buck had most of the toys cleaned up when he slipped and scraped his knee and saw the blood and started crying “Bucky? Are you ok?” Eddie asked when he looked at Bucky on the floor in the shower.

“My knee!” Bucky told Eddie who looked at Bucky’s knee “hey shh, your ok. You need to try to breathe so you don’t make yourself sick.” Eddie told Bucky who did his best to breathe while Eddie took care of Bucky’s knee with a washcloth and a very cute Paw Patrol bandage.

“See buddy all clean.” Eddie told Bucky who nodded his head “thank you papa!” Buck said when he looked up as Eddie helped Bucky up “do you want to go watch some TV?” Eddie asked when Bucky who said ok. 

Eddie set Bucky up on the couch with his blanket and stuffed monkey “I’ll be back I’m going to get you a snack and a drink.” Eddie told Bucky who said ok when he looked at his knee “don’t poke your knee.” Eddie told Bucky who said ok when he waited for Eddie to come back. 

After a while with a lot of cuddles Bucky fell asleep on the couch when Eddie smiled as they had a long week at work so a little nap sounds good right now. 

2 hours later 

Eddie and Buck woke up as Buck looked around and pulled the blanket off his lap and saw the Paw Patrol bandage on his knee which made Buck smile “Oh Bucky what did you do?” Buck asked himself. 

Eddie smiled when he heard Buck talking to himself when he woke up “hey Buck how was your nap?” Eddie asked Buck.

“Good what did Bucky do?” Buck asked “he scraped his knee in the shower while picking up his toys.” Eddie told Buck.

“Was I cleaning up then slipped after I got hurt?” Buck asked Eddie who said yes “I don’t think that you need the bandage anymore but it helped Bucky.” Eddie told Buck when Buck took the bandage off and threw it away in the trash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Lola for this idea!


End file.
